Trace The Moment, Fall Forever
by CheerUpEmoXChick
Summary: What'll happen when Brooke can't control the way she feels about Peyton anymore? Will she make her move, or play pretend? (Brooke and Peyton... chapter 3 is up!)
1. Tonight, I'll Take All I Can Get

**Hmm, so this if my first attempt at a fanfic, ever. It is centered around a dream I had a while back after watching an episode of OTH. It's moreso based upon the scene from the season finale where Peyton and Brooke were in Peyton's bed. Kind of, anyway.**

****   
  
The night was calm and dull, and the house was still. Mr. Sawyer was of course, as usual, not home, leaving Peyton and Brooke home alone for the evening. By now, Peyton was used to it, and most of the time Brooke dropped by to spend the night anyway, so it wasn't like she was ever truly alone or as if she felt neglected. She could never feel neglected with Brooke around. Sure, the past few weeks had been sketchy between the two, but Peyton always knew that Brooke would come around and that in the long-run, their childhood motto "Hoe's Over Bro's" would prove to be as solid as ever.  
  
"Okay, this is it," Brooke thought to herself. Peyton's head was laid close to the pillow Brooke used whenever she came to spend the night. For the past few sleep overs, everytime they would get prepared for bed, she'd contemplate whether or not to follow her heart and go for what she had been wanting for what seemed like an eternity, or to ignore the truth and keep pretending. Finally, she had gathered enough courage to make her confession. "What will she think?" she spoke quietly while staring over at the blonde already deep into her sleep. Again, she glanced over at Peyton, took a deep breath, and repeated the earlier line, "Okay, this is it." Brooke then leaned over and kissed Peyton on the lips as softly as she could. She was used to rough and meaningless make-out sessions, but this, this was different for her.  
  
She'd never felt so alive inside in her life, and all because of her former best friend, or friend, or potential lover if things went the way she wanted them to; really, she just wasn't sure what they were anymore, and Lucas was to blame for that. She hated him for coming between herself and Peyton. She decided to stop thinking about Lucas and snap back to reality. She couldn't help but form a smile on her face after she felt her lips brush against Peyton's mouth. When she lifted her head just a second after ending the kiss, Peyton woke up disoriented.  
  
With a disturbed look on her face, she freaked out, and did so to the point where she accidentally knocked herself and the gorgeous brunette off the bed and onto the cold, hard, wood, floorboards below. "Ouch, you could've really hurt me!" Brooke said, caressing her injured arm, not making any effort to move from her spot on top of Peyton where she had conveniently landed. Still half asleep, Peyton rubbed her eyes and looked up at Brooke who seemed to kind of like having the blonde in such an awkward position. After a few minutes, she managed to form a coherent sentence. "Brooke, what the hell were you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I, I just thought that we've been spending all this time together and... I-I,I don't know, I'm confused!" she replied while stuttering. Brooke immediately looked away and felt ashamed of what she had done. Peyton noticed the pain on her face so she tried very carefully not to sound angry with her. "Look..." she started, "So am I. I mean, it's not every night I get a girl kissing me in my sleep you know." Brooke still could not manage to make eye contact with her blonde object of affection. Peyton had such intense eyes that she knew she'd end up just getting lost in them and want to kiss her again if she looked at her. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.  
  
Brooke sighed and attempted to pull herself up from on top of Peyton and go to sleep. She couldn't face Peyton after her embarassing moment. Before she was entirely on her feet, she was startled by her friend's tone of voice. "NO! Brooke, wait!" Peyton said, sounding demanding and saddened all at the same time, as she pulled Brooke back down. "What for Peyton? This was a mistake. I should've never done that," she said as she released herself away from her grip. The blonde still insisted on pulling Brooke back down, so she reluctantly let herself fall. She hated to admit it, but whenever Peyton touched her, she felt frozen inside, as if she could stay that way forever. "Was it such a mistake?" Peyton asked. "Yeah," replied Brooke. Peyton smiled and laughed, and Brooke suddenly felt angry that her friend was laughing at her expense.  
  
"What? Do you think it's funny? I put myself on the line here, and you're laughing at me?" she yelled. "I'm telling you, it was a mistake!" she said in attempt to justify her reasoning for kissing her. Peyton continued to laugh before gripping the back of Brooke's neck. "Oh really now?" she shot back. Brooke frowned and as she was about to say something back just to have the last word, Peyton kissed her. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach and focus on their lips meeting for the second time that night. When it was over, Peyton, with a pouty look on her face, asked, "Was that a mistake too, B. Davis?"  
  
Brooke grinned, "P. Sawyer, I do believe it was _not_ a mistake." The girls smiled at each other and stayed silent for a while. Neither of them complained about the lack of communication - they were content with where they were. After about 5 minutes, Peyton started shivering. "Hey, Brooke, can we get up from this floor now? I'm not wearing much...and it is kind of cold down here." She smiled sweetly and said, "Sure. Let's go to bed, it's already 4 in the morning." They arose from the floor and got under the covers. Brooke looked over at Peyton and couldn't grasp what had just happened, but she wasn't about to ruin the moment. Instead, she shifted under the covers to get comfortable. "Goodnight," she whispered. "Night," Peyton replied.

-----------  
Okay, I'm not sure whether or not to keep going. What do you all think? I have more written, but since I'm not exactly experienced in writing fanfics, I don't know if it's good or not.


	2. The Things We've Declared In Our Silence

**A/N:** Ok, so... I got enough feedback to inspire me to write chapter 2.  
**Pairing:** Still Brooke/Peyton._

* * *

_

'The morning always comes too soon whenever I'm lying awake with you right next to me, sound asleep and oh so beautiful.' Peyton thought to herself.  
  
She sat in silence with her sketchbook on her lap. She occasionally glanced over at Brooke who was still knocked out, but she'd feel guilty and turn away. She felt like she were a mother reading her teenage daughter's diary...so intrusive. How could she resist wanting to watch over her though? Everyone knew it, Brooke was beautiful. She had been up since as soon as the sun poked through her window, roughly 2 hours ago, and Brooke had not managed to wake up yet. Typical Brooke, a late riser, mostly because by the time she would pass out, she was usually drunk off her ass and it was passed 3 in the morning.  
  
"9AM..." she read off the alarm clock. She continued to draw as she reached over Brooke to open the top of the CD player on her nightstand. "Ah, Reach The Sky," she said, reading the CD's label. She closed the top, grabbed the remote, and hit play. Without making too much noise, she quietly began to sing along to one of her favorite songs. _"One more word could shatter it all, a moment we might not hold again. Could there be a more perfect moment than what's in front of you and me?"_ She inhaled deeply and began to bite her lip as she repeated the words. They reminded her of last night and all that had happened between the two.  
  
While Peyton got lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Brooke had woken up and had been listening to her sing along. Brooke knew that song too. Peyton would always put it on every now and then, but she had never paid attention to the lyrics until just then. She sang in a low voice, _"Still, I'm not sure that you saw all of me but inside it's all I have to offer, and that's everything. All I have to give, every piece of my life is yours to keep..."_ Brooke then rolled over to face Peyton and yawned. Peyton picked up the remote laying beside her and hit pause. She looked over at Brooke who was now in the process of stretching.  
  
"Hey girlfriend, whatcha drawing?" asked Brooke whilst flashing her a confused look intertwined with a contented smile. "You," answered Peyton without looking her way. Brooke stretched one last time and attempted to sit up. "Really?" she squealed, "Can I see? Please, please, pretty please, with a strawberry on top?" Peyton placed the sketchbook face down on Brooke's lap, "Isn't it cherry?" she commented. "Yeah, but I like strawberries better. Besides, they're both fruit, and they're both red. Anyway, can I flip it over now?" The blonde nodded and told her to go for it while she aimed the remote in the direction of the stereo and hit play again. Brooke then proceeded to turn it over and felt sick once her eyes met the shocking image in front of her. "What the hell is that?" she asked as her voice cracked.  
  
Peyton took the sketchbook back and dropped it on the floor, "Brooke, don't play dumb alright? You remember what happened last night." Brooke then hugged her knees and started to feel herself panic on the inside. "I didn't really do that, did I?" she thought to herself. She couldn't concentrate with the stereo echoing words she was feeling. _"These mistakes are as much a part of me as the promises that I make."_ She struggled to get the words out, but finally, she answered back, "Peyton, I'm so sorry..." She tried hard to fight the tears beginning to form in her eyes, and she promised herself whatever happened next, she wouldn't break down in front of her. If anything, she hated for Peyton to see her so vulnerable.  
  
Brooke got up from the bed and attempted to leave, but that all too familiar grip on her arm prevented her from doing so. Again, the stereo echoed her sentiments: _"Don't touch me when I'm leaving, I don't want to know what I left behind..."_ She turned back around to face Peyton and when the blonde released her arm, she began to cry. On the inside, she felt like screaming for being weak. Brooke Davis could not be seen in a fragile state of mind - she had a reputation to uphold, dammit! There she was though, melting away in her eyes...willing to do anything for Peyton, but not saying a word. Since they knew eachother so well, they both figured that it would remain that way for a while. After all, like the lyrics filling the room, _"One more word could shatter it all,"_ and neither of them wanted to shatter the glass house they had just enclosed themselves in.

* * *

Chapter 3, coming soon!!

**Lyrics from Reach The Sky's "Sunday Morning Awake"**


	3. I'm Oh So Terrible At This, You Know

**A/N:** This'll be short and my last part for a while.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on here between us, but we've got to figure it out," said Peyton after a while of looking at Brooke stare out the window. She was too busy trying to decide how to explain what she was feeling to hear what Peyton had just said to her. Peyton grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it towards Brooke's head. "Wha--HUH?! YESOKAYILOVEYOU!" she yelled out without understanding what had just escaped her lips. Suddenly it hit her and she started to shake her head in disbelief.  
  
Peyton let it slide and pretended to ignore the comment. "Brooke, I said, we have to figure all of this out." She nodded in agreement, "Okay, that's fine with me P. Sawyer." Peyton notioned for her to come sit down on the bed with her. Brooke picked up the pillow from the floor and jumped on the bed and faced Peyton. "We've known each other for a long time..." Peyton started. "Why did you kiss me? In my sleep?" she asked. "Why wait until I was asleep. That's kind of creepy, Brooke. I mean, you're not creepy...it's just that, yeah, okay, not experienced when it comes to this subject," she quickly mumbled.  
  
Brooke couldn't help but laugh over Peyton not being able to address the subject without sounding a bit confused.. "Peyton, shut up and let me talk," she laughed again. "I'm not experienced..." her voice trailed off for a bit before she continued, "Nevermind, that's a lie...but hey, I was drunk!" Brooke mentally slapped herself for that one and started up again. "I'm making myself look bad aren't I? Remind me to keep certain things to myself next time." _'You could never look bad'_ Peyton thought to herself. _'Even if you were covered in dirt, you'd still be beautiful.'  
_  
The blonde smiled at her friend and hit her with a pillow yet again. She didn't exactly know how to act in this kind of situation. "Ouch!" Brooke cried out. "Fiesty one aren't you," she said trying her best to sound sexy as she licked her lips. They made eye contact and Peyton's brain started thinking all on it's own, _'God I want you.'_ Brooke's couldn't help it either, _'God, I want you...'_ Peyton looked away before she did something she wasn't sure she was ready to do yet. "BROOKE! Get serious for a moment, please." "Fine," she shrugged making sure to give her a sad smile.

"I've liked you for a while now. I think it started when I first figured out what was going on between you and Lucas." Peyton nodded and told Brooke to go on. She sighed and kept going, "I started getting really jealous...but it wasn't because he chose you over me, or because you were with him. It was because he was **WITH** _you._ I thought he would take you away from me for good." She paused for a while and Peyton gave her a quick hug. "So, I started acting like a bitch towards you so that it wouldn't hurt me anymore. But, the truth is that it still hurt..." she finished. "I never meant to hurt you, Brooke..." Peyton said. "I know, things just happen," she replied.

"It's okay now though." Peyton put a hand on Brooke's shoulder and began to talk about what Brooke had just admitted to her. "You know, for a long time...I really liked you too," she said while looking directly at Brooke. "But then, I realized that you could have anyone you wanted. Anyone. So why would you want me? That's when I forgot about it and just started dating Nathan." She was about to continue forward when Brooke cut her off, "WAIT a minute! You mean to tell me that this could've been happening that long ago?" Peyton nodded and Brooke could only manage to say one word, "Wow." She smiled at Peyton, and without debating on whether or not to bring it up, Peyton bluntly asked, "So...what's this about you loving me?" Brooke went red in the face and Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, we'll talk about that later..."


End file.
